A Deal With the Queen
by arcnine
Summary: Labeled as the Ice Queen, the name Anna Kyouyama strikes fear into the heart of many. But a bet with Shorty could change all that. Anna living with Hao and seducing all the guys? What has the world come to? – AnnaYohHaoRen
1. The Deal

**A Deal With the Queen**

**Genre:** Romantic Comedy  
**Rating:** Teens but just may elevate to M for adult humor in later chapters**  
Pairing: **Yoh-Anna-Hao-Ren (Anna's pimpin')  
**Summary:** Labeled as the Ice Queen, the name Anna Kyouyama strikes fear into the heart of many. But a bet with Shorty could change all that. Anna living with Hao and seducing all the guys? What has the world come to? – Anna-Yoh-Hao-Ren  
**Author's Note: **Reposted with grammar corrections. The grammar before was atrocious.This one is for fun like my other recent one **"Married to My Brother's Fiancé"** (plug-plug). This is post-Shaman King the anime, but Hao did not die at the end, but simply stripped of his powers. He finally accepts defeat and is living among the humans and slowly learning not to hate them…as much. Hao just has to be in the story. How else will it be fun, right? I just love the Yoh-Anna-Hao relationship. It's too cute to pass up. Then throw Ren into the mix could only make it more fun. In this story, we will see another side of Anna. See how everyone will react to it.

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

**

* * *

**

Ah being the Shaman King. The title he fought many and nearly died for was finally his. People should serve and obey, maybe even fear him. Yes he was it, the ruler and savior of all mankind.

But why is it that the mere sight of a certain girl could make him cower at her feet. She was ruthless, manipulative, cold-blooded and extremely brutal, you get the idea. In a word, she was simply _evil_.

Nobody knows the extent of her evil better than none other than her fiancé of 3 years, Yoh Asakura, now the reigning Shaman King and her slave at the same time. Embarrassingly enough, this fact was known to many of Yoh's close and not so close friends. Luckily for Yoh, everyone understood him for The Queen has terrorized each and every one of them at least once in the past.

Well here comes our hero now…looking out of breath running up the hill strapped with 3 weight rings around each of his wrists and angles. He collapsed on the floor as soon as he stepped into the inn. Anna watched the scene with an indifferent calm while Tamao was on the verge of jumping to Yoh's side. But one glance at the blonde next to her and she knew that would not be such a good idea.

"Um Lady Anna, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on Master Yoh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tamao," she replied as she sipped the tea from her cup. "He's been doing this for years."

"But you added heavier weights and he also has to do more laps," Manta stepped out of kitchen holding a bowl of cake mix in one arm and the other hand holding a whip, whipping slowly.

"How else is he going to improve? He has to challenge himself."

"But I don't understand why when Master Yoh is already the Shaman King." Tamao seemed on the verge of tears at Yoh's state and Manta nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly why he has to keep training."

"Huh?"

"As Shaman King, he needs to be the strongest Shaman in the world and he cannot continue to be the strongest if simply lay around the house like a bum!" Anna's voice rose but Yoh's body was unmoved.

"I think Lord Yoh has lost consciousness, Lady Anna." A concern Amidamaru appeared from his tombstone.

"Oh no, Master Yoh!" Tamao ran over and kneeled down beside Yoh, her eyes moist from unshed tears. Manta's short little legs managed to carry him over also.

"Pathetic!" Anna stood up and walked over to the body. "I will not accept a weakling for a future husband."

"I bet if he had a choice he wouldn't want to be your husband," Manta muttered and suddenly, it seemed time froze for there wasn't a sound nor movement. Manta said it a little louder than he had intended.

"What did you say, Shorty?" Each word came out slow and precise.

Her question was followed by a long silent. Manta didn't dare to speak; Tamao looked at Anna in fear, while Amidamaru shrunk a few sizes.

"Well?"

Still no answer. Manta wouldn't even dare look her in the eyes.

"I see. Pathetic like your friend there on the floor." Anna crossed her arms and looked down at the small boy below her with half-lidded eyes.

"Yoh is not pathetic!" Manta exploded.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

"You're just cruel. You work him as well as everyone else to death. You never appreciated him for everything he has done for you. He endured through all your crazy training, no matter how harsh or how seemingly impossible, just to please you. And what does he get in return? Nothing but more work and training, that's what. He even told me that every memory he has of you ends with him in tears, but now he's learned to live with it because that's how you've always been. But you know what? I don't think you deserve a great guy like Yoh. He's nice to everyone and only wants everyone to get along and be happy. You're a mean and selfish person who's incapable of caring for anyone but yourself. You may be pretty but your personality makes you unattractive. And I think that if it wasn't an arranged marriage, Yoh would never pick a cold and heartless person like you to be his wife!" Manta ended his long speech being out of breath and red in the face from nearly yelling at the top of his lungs.

Tamao and Amidamaru stared at the little guy with widen eyes and dropped jaws. They truly fear for his life.

"Is that where you really think?" She asked, surprising in her usual monotone voice.

"Ye..yes," Manta replied shakily as he tried to avoid the Itako's eyes.

"Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"Huh?" All three uttered in unison.

"Lets make a deal. If Yoh asks me to be his wife with no previous arrangements nor any kind of threat from me, you will become my slave for all eternity."

"Wha?" Manta fell over.

"That means, even after death, your spirit will continue to serve me."

"That's crazy! I won't agree to it."

"But you haven't heard your prize if you win, even though that won't happen."

Curious himself, Manta asked, "What would be my prize?"

"If Yoh doesn't ask me, then I will go away forever and leave him in peace, no more training, no more chores, no more obligations, no more of me. He will finally be "happy" as you might say."

"Master Manta, no. Don't do it," Tamao said in a low whisper to the boy next to her.

"Wait, lets discuss this." Manta, Tamao, and Amidamaru all huddled around Yoh' still unconscious body. "Look, I think this is a win win situation."

"How so, Master Manta?" Amidamaru couldn't see how anyone could win from this deal and Tamao was equally confused.

"Well, Yoh will get a chance at choosing to marry the person he really loves instead of being stuck with Anna. He also won't have to go through the torture of Anna's training any longer."

"But Master Manta, what if Master Yoh still chooses Lady Anna to be his wife? You'll be her slave for all eternity," Tamao squeaked.

"Well, then I'll be happy knowing that my best friend will marry the girl he truly loves. I owe him so much, this is the least I can do."

"No Master Manta, you must think this through." The ghost argued.

"Yes, Lady Anna is capable of anything, please." The now tearful girl pleaded.

"No, I've made up my mind. Ok, Anna!" Manta turned to face the blonde but found her now laying on the flooring watching her soap on TV leaving all three of them speechless.

"Hmm? Oh, are you done having your conference?" Anna merely turned her head halfway.

"Yes, I agree to your deal on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"That you get Yoh to ask you to marry him in no more than 3 months."

"Ok, but I have a condition of my own."

"Huh?"

"Yoh is not to know of the deal in any way, shape or form."

"Ok, fair enough."

"Ok, we will officially start tomorrow. Start learning some new recipes, Shorty." She smirked at him before returning her attention back to the TV. Manta turned to the other two and gestured for Tamao to help me get Yoh to his room for some rest.

"Oh," Anna's voice stopped them before they could even make it half way there. "When Yoh wakes up, tell him the floor needs a good mopping and the toilet's clogged up and he needs to get to it before he expects any scrap of food."

_She's so evil…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's End Note:** Awwww poor Yoh, trained so hard that he fainted.

hard that he fainted.


	2. The Goodbye

**A Deal With the Queen**

**Genre:** Romantic Comedy  
**Rating:** Teens but just may elevate to M for adult humor in later chapters**  
Pairing: **Anna-Yoh-Hao-Ren  
**Summary:** Labeled as the Ice Queen, the name Anna Kyouyama strikes fear into the heart of many. But a bet with Shorty could change all that. Anna living with Hao and seducing all the guys? What has the world come to?  
**Author's Note: **Wow how did people became so skeptical about reading a fan fiction lol. A few reviews mention the plot's interesting but don't know for sure until they read on, that doesn't pertain only to this story per se. Anyway, here's chapter 2. It's starting to get interesting… I think.

**Chapter 2: The Goodbye**

* * *

"Ok, I don't get it. Can you go over this again?" Being up at 6 AM with only 3 hours of sleep wasn't setting too well with Yoh. After spending nearly 2 hours doing house chores when he finally gain conscious, all he really wanted to do was lay in bed, well into the afternoon if he could have his way. Of course his freedom flew, no was thrown out, the window since the day Anna walked back into his life._Damn why does she have to be so cruel?_

Yoh was almost in tears thinking back on the memories he had of her. To that very moment, he still had no idea why it always turned out that way. Very single time they meet, even from the first moment he laid eyes on her, she managed to make him cry. Then again, he also cried why they first had to part. Well, Anna slapping him twice on his face was the cost of most of the tears, but he wasn't about to deny just how sad he was in having to leave so soon either.

"It's not that hard to understand, Yoh." Anna's voice shook him from his reveries. She wrapped her red scarf around neck.

"But…" Yoh was closed to collapsing on the floor from exhaustion and Anna still wasn't making any sense to him.

A snap of her fingers woke Yoh up just a bit, but it wasn't until an equally tired Ryu carrying out her luggage that captured his full attention. Ryu looked to Yoh nodded, and went back to his room.

"Huh, are you going somewhere, Anna?" He quickly walked to her.

"Obviously you didn't hear a word I said to you earlier." She frowned at him. "Here's the condensed version. Are you listening?" Anna eyed him menacingly. Yoh could only muster up a weak nod. Being tired and afraid wasn't a good mix.

"We. Are. Over. The engagement is off." The slow and precisely enunciated words were loud and clear.

"Wha!" His jaw dropped.

"Look, us parting could only benefit you. You won't have to train anymore and just slack off with your idio…" Anna stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

_No, I should leave on good terms. Besides, I'm supposed to win him back in three months after all. _

Taking a step toward Yoh, Anna softly placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled by her sudden affectionate gesture, Yoh couldn't help his shoulder from jerking a little. It was on impulse in trying to defend himself from her. But this was completely unexpected. Anna's never laid a hand on him other than to slap, punch, or scratch him.

Thinking back on it, Yoh wanted to laugh at how pathetic he was. Engaged for 5 years and they've yet to even hold hands or kiss, things that normal couples do on a daily basis. It's not that he didn't want to. There were times when he found himself aching to touch her. Especially seeing her lay there on the floor watching one of her shows under the blankets, Yoh often felt the urge to crawl under the blanket and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pull her close against him, and just bury his face in her soft flowing blonde hair.

Of course to do something like that was an early ticket to the afterlife. And it really didn't help that the urges were more frequent in the recent years.

The blonde was developing noticeable curves. Her once cute, young face was now more defined. Long full eyelashes, high cheekbones, perfect nose, and full pouty lips that exude sensuality… Anna was, in a word, beautiful.

"Yoh," she was speaking to him now, but the voice was completely alien to him. He had never heard Anna talk to him in such a tone before, soft and somewhat _sincere_? Now, he's completely lost as to what's going on.

"Um…"

"Just listen ok." The brunet nodded, still starring at her in awe. Anna being nice and sincere, it was mind-boggling. "I've been thinking. It really was unfair that we were arranged to be married when we've never even seen each other before. I don't want either of us to have any regrets, so I'm giving us both an out."

Anna searched Yoh's eyes for any kind of response and was happy to find them looking sadden by her words. A twinge of guilt shot through her body and she too let down her guard, her eyes reflecting the same sadden expression on her now ex-fiancé's face.

"But, Anna, I…"

"Lets just try it out ok?" She cut him off sternly. "Like I said, I don't want any regrets."

He stared at her for a long moment in silence. It just occurred to him just how close they were. He could feel her breath as she exhaled softly. His eyes traveled down to her lips, so full and inviting.

"Yoh," she warned.

"I'm sorry." Yoh looked down at his own bare feet unable to find a single word to say. He really didn't want Anna to leave, even if it meant for him to do triple the training he had to endure. It's just Anna there laying in front of the TV watching her soap waiting for him to finish cooking dinner, them eating together in silence, their morning and night grooming routine in the bathroom together, all those mundane daily activities, they were the things he would miss the most.

"Do you really have to go?" His voice so soft and low that only a person in close proximity could have heard. Anna certainly heard him well.

Smirking a little at his words before she took a deep breath in preparation for what she had wanted to do for a very long time.

"Before I go, there's just something I've been wanting to do for a very long time."

_You're going to be my first real kiss. _

"What's tha…mph" For the third time that morning, Anna cut him off, this time by closing her lips over his. Yoh's eyes flew open in shock but she pulled back to study his face before he could react.

"Not fair," he whispered.

"What's not," her voice was equally soft and low. Yoh could see the smile on her lips without even looking at them.

"You're evil," he said, his eyes searching hers'.

"I think that's already been established." She smirked at him.

"You're not leaving." There was a certain command in his tone that Anna found refreshing. A smile played at her lips when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. His pull brought both their bodies and face closer together.

"Aren't you brave?" The blonde said, each word causing her lips to brush against his.

"I don't want you to leave. Please?" He added with a tiny hint of desperation. He placed light kiss on her lips, one that left her lips tinkling afterwards, and pulled back to plead again with his eyes this time. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do these things, but he just knew it felt right.

"This will be good for us." Anna pulled back a little. "You can date other girls, I can date other guys. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone you really love."

_But I've already found her._

Yoh wanted to whisper those words to her among other things. The idea of Anna dating other guys… he'd rather not think about it.

"You seem so determine to do this, Anna." He said sadly.

"It's not goodbye forever." Anna placed both of her hands on Yoh's chest, her eyes now staring at his Adam's apple. Yoh's grown several inches over a short period of time. "I'll be around. Who knows, maybe we'll somehow we'll end up together at the end. But…" She looked back up into his eyes. "At least we'll know this is exactly what we want."

They continued to look into his other's eyes in silence. Even thought his mind screamed no, don't let her leave, he knew there was no defying Anna. Yoh even entertained the thought that this whole thing could very well just be a sweet, sweet dream. But that couldn't be as magical. Even if it's just a brief kiss and Anna was leaving, he still would rather have this be real. Just so he could know that Anna was capable of being nice and affection, and that he too could express such feelings to her. And she did say she'd be around.

"I should…get going." Anna finally broke the silence.

"Um…yeah, I guess you should." Yoh reluctantly loosen his hold on her but decided against it when the blonde turned around. His arms tighten around her waist once more and pulled her back, pressing her back against his chest.

"Let go, Yoh." She warned, her voice turning to the icy Itako again.

"I just got one more thing before you leave." And without warning, he spun her around with ease and leant down, pressing his lips gently against the girl before him. The intensity in the kiss made Anna lightheaded and she could feel herself go weak in the knee. She gasped at Yoh's daring hands as they slithered down South. A moan escaped both of their mouth as Yoh took advantage of her slightly partly lips. Their breathing became ragged as they continue to explore each other's mouth.

Finally parting, the two caught their breath leaning their foreheads together. Both smiled and giggled a little afterwards.

"I'll see you around, Yoh." The blonde, picked up her rolling luggage and stepped out the door. She turned back to find Yoh waving goodbye cheerfully to her with that same grin she loved so much.

_You definitely will see me around, Anna._

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Doesn't that just make you want to go _"awwwwww"_? lol kidding. Anyway, I want to know what you guys would like to see in this story. I think the plot has left it open to lots of possibilities. If the idea you have is doable, I'll fit it in the story somehow. Reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
